Ren and Road Nightmare
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Nightmare as sent his two 'kids' to Popstar to get rid of some people in his way. Ren is the cold, serious, and quiet one. His sister, Road, is the cheerful, outgoing, and insane one. Quite a pair, the two, unbeatable, for now. Until they come to Popstar and meet their match. Emotions. Something a Demon Beast is not accustom too nor knows how to control. Can they complete the task?


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Opening**

**New Purchase**

Dedede watched as the machine came to life. "Were sending over two new people, you best listen to them food Triple D, they know what to do." CS chuckled evilly. As on the other side of the screen he looked at Nightmare.

"Ah yes, Ren, are you ready?" a boy with dark blue hair and bright amber eyes looked at him. He was dressed in a dark black hoodie with the vest and cuffs dark blue. Also he was in black combat boots and dark blue jeans. He was deathly pale from never leaving the fortress. He nodded slowly.

"Yes father." he said calmly, Nightmare smirked at his finest creation. A human with demon beast DNA in him. Ren was a mixed creation of another demon beast who got away from him, his sisters, and Nightmares own DNA. However after all the test it seemed his human mind was killed and all the memories with it. Which in truth worked for the evil ruler.

"You and Road will be sent to spy then kill Kirby. For the first three days do not draw attention to yourselves." Ren nodded to that, his amber eyes like steel and serious.

"Where is Road-Kill at?" Nightmare asked CS, who looked at him. He checked the cameras.

"She's coming down the hall right now sir." he told him, Nightmare nodded slowly. The doors opened a a girl in a purple and white dress with dark purple and black striped sock tights with black shoes on and long dark purple hair and amber eyes. Her red bow stuck out on all of her.

"Hi daddy, I'm ready, I just had to put Lero up!" she said cheerfully. Nightmare nodded, though he rather disliked her cheerfulness, that only showed how insane she was. He chuckled to himself, oh yes she was very dangerous when provoked.

"Very well Road, you both know what to do. And best be careful, appear harmless and friendly. Ren I know that is hard for you, but you should be fine." Nightmare sighed, as he nodded to that. They said there good-byes, well for Ren it was a nod, and got into the transporter.

Dedede smirked as it started up as his first looked at the two was of awe. They looked...different, legs and fingers. There eyes stood out the most than their hair did. It was so...odd.

"Best take good care of them Dedede, my boss wouldn't be too happy." CS smirked, "Ta-ta." then the screen went black as Escargoon and Dedede stared at the two in front of them.

"Hehehe! Your faces look funny!" Road giggled, Ren looked at his sister with an unreadable expression. Dedede blinked, the boy reminded him of someone, ah well, they seemed powerful.

"I need the two of you to get rid of that puffball Kirby!" he shouted, they both looked at him with dull expressions.

'We will do that, but we have to lay low for now, in three days time." Ren told him in a cool tone. Dedede glared, but coul tell he stood no chance against this once. For once in the loud kings life, he felt too scared to talk back.

"Humph, alright, what are your names?" he asked a little more quieter. Road smiled as she pulled out a lollipop.

"I'm Road, and this my brother." she looked at him, Ren sighed, "I'm Ren, nice to meet you." he nodded curtly.

"Ren and Road? Is he..." Road nodded, to the king.

"Yes, he's older than me, and way too boring!" she whined. Ren didn't say anything to that, just stared at her.

"Well, follow me then, Ren, Road..." Dedede seemed unsure, Escargoon was scared of them. The old snail could almost FEEL the darkness roll off of them in waves. They nodded and followed him, Road had more of a bounce in her step then Ren, who paused. He turned and looked up at a balcony.

Amber eyes saw something, then he turned and followed his sister and the other two. Someone was watching them, that much he knew. Someone very, familiar, to him.

**Read and Review for more! I'M NOT DEAD LOL!**


End file.
